An Otaku's Dream
by THC
Summary: Oneshot/Death Note crossover/ Matt keeps beating Konata's high scores at the arcade. Finally fed up with it, Konata meets Matt and the two have a face off to see who's the better gamer.


**A/N: **This idea just kinda popped up in my head, so sorry if it's a little unorganized as you read. I thought it'd be interesting to see what would happen if Konata and Matt met since they're both gamers and such. Anyway, sorry if the I got any of the characters OOC.

**Disclaimer: **Lucky Star belongs to Kagami Yoshimizu. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

* * *

**An Otaku's Dream**

**By: THC**

"Eh? You speak Japanese so well that I wouldn't have guessed otherwise," Konata typed, as she found out that a friend of hers on the MMORPG she played was actually English.

"I guess. Truth be told though, I only joined the Japanese sever because there's more areas to explore than the others."

Konata nodded as she typed, "Well, if you think about it, it makes since. The game did originate here so of course there'd be more areas than the other servers."

The other male character nodded.

"So now you're actually going to visit Japan? What's the occasion?"

"Nothing really, just helping out a friend who works over there. Anyway, I really need to start packing."

Konata nodded again, "Alright, besides, I should really get going too…" She took a small glance at the books stacked up beside the computer monitor and sighed.

"Alright than. Bye."

"Later."

Her friend logged off, and just as she was about to do the same, a message appeared on the screen asking her to join a party. Konata glanced at her books, than to the computer, and back again. She looked up at the clock and found that there was another ten more minutes before she said she'd go back to studying. Making her final decision, she accepted the party invite._ Ten minute's plenty of time…_

The next day Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa decided to stop by the arcade after school before heading back home.

"Why isn't Yutaka-chan walking home with you today?" The older Hiiragi twin asked.

"Ah, Yuu-chan said she was going over to Minami-chan's house today," was Konata's short reply as she beat the first round of Street Fighter.

Tsukasa and Kagami wandered off to different sections of the arcade as Konata got absorbed into another shooting game. However, the both of them rushed back when they heard a familiar shriek come from their short friend.

"What? What's wrong Kona-chan?"

"Someone… Someone beat my high score!" she gasped, pointing at the screen.

A bead of swear rolled down Tsukasa's head as her sister sighed. "Typical. Don't scare us like that!"

Konata waved her hands in front of her defensively before pointing her finger back at the screen, "It's not like that! That's never happened to me before!" She all but screamed. "Well, it has occasionally, but I've always been able to get the high score back!"

"Well than, just beat the high score again."

"That's it! You're a genius Kagamin!"

Konata calmed back down as she started to play the game again. Kagami sighed yet again, shaking her head at Konata's behavior as Tsukasa simply watched Konata play her game with her usual smile. After Konata had finished the game and typed her name at the top of the high score list, the trio left the arcade and started to walk back home again.

**- - -**

"_What?_ But weren't we there yesterday?"

The next day Kagami decided to join Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Konata in their class for lunch like usual, instead of eating lunch in her class with Ayano and Misao. Konata nodded to Kagami's question. Unsure of what was going on, Miyuki stepped into the conversion.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked, tilting her head (in a very moe-like manner, Konata noted).

"Oh, not much. Konata, Tsukasa, and I just went to the arcade after school and someone beat Konata's high score."

"Oh, I see; that's unfortunate."

"Not really. I was able to get the high score again in one try. I'm just going back to the arcade to make sure whoever beat it in the first place was taught their lesson," she grinned.

"In other words you're making sure they don't beat your high score again, right?"

Konata was silent as she stared at Kagami for a moment before laughing maniacally, "Oh Kagamin, you're so funny!"

The other three members of the lunch group simply stared at Konata as she continued laughing, all of them with beads of sweat rolling down their heads, only Kagami looked slightly annoyed, and Tsukasa and Miyuki had smiles on their faces, used to Konata's eccentric behavior.

After school the very same day, Tsukasa and Kagami followed Konata to the arcade once again, much to Kagami's dismay. Konata immediately set forth on the shooting game and the twins followed and watched as the otaku quickly pushed a few yen in and finished a game and waited until the high score list appeared on the screen.

"He… he did it again," Konata's eye twitched as she was asked to submit her name on the second slot.

Kagami started to snicker, and both Konata and Tsukasa turned to her. "Maybe you're loosing your touch?"

Konata simply glared at her, her eye twitching some more before she turned back around to insert some more coins into the game. It took longer than yesterday to finish the game, however, Konata turned out victorious and again placed her name at the top of the list.

"That'll teach 'em!"

Kagami rolled her eyes as she asked, "Can we go now?"

Konata gawked at her. "_What? _We just got here! We might as well play a few more games before going home," she said, matter-of-factly.

"_Fine_," Kagami sighed as she inserted a few coins into a racing game and Tsukasa wandered off to the claw machine where she spotted a Sergeant Frog plushie.

Konata wandered around the arcade, wondering which game to play next. She passed by a basketball game, a DDR machine, and an old pacman game. Spotting another fighting game, Konata inserted more coins into it and started the game. When she finally died, her eyed twitched again as she saw the name Matt on the top of the high score list. Without putting her name on the score list, she inserted more coins into the game.

The next couple of days went like that. Konata would go straight to the arcade after school, with or without anyone to accompany her, and check most of the games there to see if this "Matt" person had beaten her high scores. Everyday his name would be at the top of each list and everyday she'd have to beat his score again. Finally Saturday came and as Yutaka went to the arcade to meet up with Patricia, Hiyori, and Minami, Konata accompanied her to put an end to this.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" The pink haired girl asked.

Konata nodded. "Mm. You go have fun with your friends, Yuu-chan."

"'Kay. I'll see you at home!"

After watching Yutaka and her friends walk away, Konata sat down on one of the racing games and watched the door closely. She didn't wait too long when she was spotted by Tsukasa, who was walking pass the arcade with her sister.

"Konata, you're at the arcade again?" she asked.

Konata nodded, her eyes peering behind the twins at the door. "Oh, that reminds me, what are you two doing here?"

"Tsukasa and I were going shopping," Kagami answered, lifting up a few shopping bags in the process. "And you?" She asked, following the shorter girl's gaze.

"I'm waiting for _him_."

"Him?"

"The guy who keeps beating my high score!" she yelled, flailing her arms in the air as she answered.

Just as she finished her sentence, a guy who looked around the same age as them, clad in a fuzzy vest and a stripped shirt walked in. The orange-tinted goggles that adorned his face were slightly covered up with mahogany colored hair, and between his lips he chewed on the butt of a cigarette since the arcade didn't allow smoking.

"That's him!"

"Huh? How can you tell?" The twins looked back and forth between the two gamers. Kagami's face was scrunched up in annoyance as usual when it came to Konata's actions, while her twin's face showed nothing but uncertainty.

"Gamer's intuition!"

Matt caught Konata's gaze at that instant. _You can almost see the sparks flying_, Kagami thought to herself as she watched Konata approach the much taller man. Tsukasa and Kagami stood by the racing game, waiting to see what happened next.

"So, you must be Konata," Matt broke the silence. Konata nodded. He sighed. "I was afraid this was gonna happen. Alright than, which game do you want to play first?"

She looked around the arcade and finally spotted the perfect game. She pointed to the shooting game, "The game that started all of this!"

Matt nodded, and the two of them walked over to the game while passing the on-looking twins. As they had passed, Tsukasa looked to her older sister, unsure of what else to do. Kagami simply shrugged, unsure of what to do herself, and the two of them silently followed the gamers to their destination. Matt and Konata both inserted the right amount of coins and the game started.

"'The heck is this?!" Konata gawked in shock. The results of the game were shown on the screen and it showed that Matt had won by a few more points. Out of the corner of her eyes, Konata saw him start to walk away. "Not to fast! This isn't over yet!" She pointed to the DDR machine.

"Hey, he doesn't have to keep playing if he doesn't—" Kagami's sentence was cut off as she saw Konata's glare. _Jeez, I don't think I've ever seen her this serious about something before._

Matt sighed, scratching the back of his head, but complied all the same. Both Konata and Matt picked "Heavy" as their level and Matt allowed Konata to pick the first song. Hare Hare Yukai played and the arrows began to appear on the screen almost nonstop as the players concentrated on the screen in front of them, moving their feet to the correct arrows on the platform.

"Wow, I wish I were as good as them," Tsukasa commented from the background.

"Be glad you're not. Only people who have no other life can ever get this good."

The dancers were either ignoring them or didn't hear them as they continued to dance. The second and third songs were chosen after the first and a small group of people formed around them, joining the Hiiragi Twins as they cheered. After a few minutes, the third and final song ended, and the gamers waited for the results.

Konata smirked as the results came on the screen, and Matt chewed on the cigarette harder. He had gotten an "A", however, the smaller girl had beaten him with "AA". Unable to admit defeat so easily at something he had devoted most of his life to, he pointed to the racing game. Konata frowned slightly, but complied as he had when she had lost to him. Again, they inserted more coins into the machine and began to race against each other.

During this time Kagami had walked up to Konata saying that she and Tsukasa had to go back home. The otaku simply nodded, not turning her eyes away from the screen as she tried to pass Matt. Kagami rolled her eyes at her reply and walked away with her shopping bags, followed by her younger sister who wished her friend luck. The crowd that had followed since the DDR match started to disperse as well, but a few remained to see the final outcome of the race. Again, much to the annoyance of the shorter otaku, Matt had won.

They continued to play more games, neither ready to admit defeat if they lost a game. The day quickly passed, and the few people in the crowd that had followed them this far soon disappeared as the sun started to set. Along with the rest of the day, the time finally came when the challenge of proving who was the best gamer finally came to an end. They stood by the air hockey table, Konata's side reading 7 and Matt's reading 6. Their arms and fingers ached as they pulled out their wallets from their pockets.

"I'd go another round with you if you wanted, but I'm broke," Konata sighed, thinking of the new dating sim she was looking forward to buying if she hadn't spent all her money.

Matt sighed as well, pulling out a new cigarette (the old one being thrown out a long time ago). "Same here."

They walked out of the arcade together as Matt pulled out a lighter and lit the end of the cigarette, taking a long drag once it was lit.

"You wouldn't happen to remember our scores, would you?" Konata asked, referring to who had won how many games.

"To tell you the truth, I lost track after the basketball game," was his answer as he exhaled a huff of smoke.

Konata scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, me too." She paused before continuing, "So, how about a truce?"

Matt eyed her extended hand for a second, but took shook it afterwards. "Truce. Now if you don't mind, I promised a friend I'd meet them online soon."

Konata's grip on his hand tightened, and he looked at her questioningly. "Y-you're the Matt on Maplestr#y?!"

He blinked. "_You're_ Izumi-san?"

They continued to stare at each other.

"So, meet you online?"

Matt nodded, "Sure."

They parted and headed in the opposite direction, however, before they were too far apart, Konata turned aroun around and shouted, "By the way, nice cosplay!"

Matt turned to face the smaller girl. He took the cigarette out of his mouth before shouting back, "What cosplay?"

**- - -**

Konata blinked once, twice, three times. She yawned before pulling the comforter off of her and walking sleepily passed the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She got out a cup from the cupboard above the sink and poured some tap water into it, gulping down about half the glass. She took the cup with her as she walked back up the stairs and to her room, placing it on the nightstand.

Before getting back into bed however, she retrieved the 12th volume of Death Note from beside her pillow and placed it beside the cup.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Please read and reveiw!


End file.
